Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to event venue security systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to event venue security systems that wirelessly transmit security information to security personnel and to eventgoers.
Description of the Related Art
Event venues, such as sports stadiums or arenas, typically hire security guards during large events. The security guards are used to maintain order in the face of sometimes-troublesome eventgoers, such as rowdy sports fans. Security guards can be used to ensure that eventgoers sit in their assigned seats, do not fight or brawl, do not steal from concession sellers, do not interfere with the event being shown, do not record the event if photography/recording is prohibited, and do not sneak in to the event venue without a ticket.
Some event venues include basic security systems, such as cameras, to help identify potential trouble spots from a variety of helpful vantage points to help direct security guards where they are needed or could be useful. Typically, these cameras output camera feeds to a single security office to be monitored by a security manager, who may communicate with security guards using a radio communication device (e.g., a “walkie-talkie”) generally without knowing where individual security guards are currently located. The security guard generally never sees the camera footage and must rely on the security manager's description. The security guard sometimes might not hear his or her radio communication device, particularly in the loud noise that sometimes accompanies a panic-inducing security event such as a brawl or a fire.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Other examples of wireless transfer include Bluetooth communications, Visible Light Communications (VLC), radio wave communications, microwave communications, or sonic communication.
Thus, an improved event venue security system with wireless communication capabilities is needed.